As consumers continue to use the Internet to shop, browse, and spend time online, online advertising by businesses has increased dramatically. Different types of online advertising have been developed including banner ads, floating ads, expanding ads, pop-ups, pop-unders, and videos, among others. Many businesses outsource the creation of their online advertising to developers or advertising agencies who may work with their clients to create an online ad. Developers and advertising agencies have used various conventional tools and programs, such as software application programs, to develop online advertising for viewing on the Internet. In many instances, the exchange of information between a developer or an advertising agency, and a client can be a relatively complex process. Often times, the process includes the exchange of different drafts of an online ad until the client approves the ad for online publication or release. For many reasons, conventional tools and programs may be cumbersome and time consuming when used to combine the processes for modifying an online ad and exchanging drafts of an online ad. One drawback of conventional tools and programs is that such tools and programs may not accommodate differences in computer equipment, thus causing revisions in an online ad to be difficult to implement. Another drawback of conventional tools and programs is that such tools and programs require significant customization to provide suitable functionality to track the online advertising units once they have been transferred and are available to an Internet user. Another drawback of conventional tools and programs is that such tools and programs may require users to separate the process of revising an online ad from the process of exchanging various files containing the online advertising content in a network environment. This separation of processes creates complexity in both the processes and the environments which slows those processes and often relates to higher levels of failure. Further, the lack of integration for the processes into the development environment used by the developer and agency can perpetuate the inefficiencies in the conventional processes.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for generating, reviewing, editing, and transmitting an advertising unit in a single environment.
Furthermore, a need exists for systems and methods for generating, reviewing, editing, and transmitting a rich media advertising unit in a single environment.
Furthermore, a need exists for systems and methods for providing tracking capabilities within an advertising unit in a single environment.
Furthermore, a need exists for systems and methods for providing tracking capabilities within a rich media advertising unit in a single environment.